The Silent yet Strong Bond Between Us
by TheYoungDaringAdventurer
Summary: A short fic about Male!Robin and Lucina, fluff here and there. Please read and help me decide if I should continue by leaving me a review, please and thank you!


(Just a short fic that I was inspired to write while listening to this. watch?v=_vBTizLUTs8 ))

((Please read and enjoy! Comments are appreciated! I have no idea If I'll continue it. If you think I should please tell me so!))

((Characters are Lucina and Robin from Fire Emblem Awakening))

Lucina stood upon a hill by herself as she let the gentle breeze go right through her long blue hair. Her eyes were closed as she seemed to be relaxed. Lots of things ran through her mind about the future as she was here in the past with her father, her other relatives that were obviously much younger than in the future or alive at this point in time rather than be dead, like her father. Did she stand a chance to even change what the future brought to them? She felt heavily burdened, her people were at stake, her father was no longer with her, everything was a chaotic mess.

She had to change it, she needed him, she needed all the help she could get for her fear of facing Grima alone was great and she didn't believe in herself to be the only one to destroy him. Letting out a deep yet quiet sigh to herself, she opened her blue eyes and stared up at the sky. She knew he was coming and that she had no time to lose. Turning on her heels, she went to walk down the hill but spotted Robin at the bottom as If he knew she was there and was waiting for her. Seeing he was only reading his spell book, she walked down before he looked at her and greeted her with a soft smile.

She returned the smile, and began to walk beside him in the forest. They were silent, just admiring the peacefulness of the forest. The peace wouldn't last for too long before they were confronted by some strange looking monsters. Taking out her sword, she was ready to fight but Robin stepped right in front of them and easily took them down with one his spells. Looking a bit shocked, Lucina looked at Robin who turned his head and he smiled lightly once again before deciding to walk up ahead and make sure they wouldn't be attacked in surprise again. Lucina followed and still had her sword out just in case of any surprise attacks from anything else.

Robin's eyes narrowed as he looked around before he stopped suddenly. Lucina ran right into his back and stepped back a bit flustered. Robin turned to his side and looked at her, "Sorry about that.." Lucina looked at him and nodded, forgiving him. Without much warning, Robin took her free hand and began to walk once again. Lucina followed but looked at his hand holding hers. She didn't say anything but she felt her cheeks begin to warm up lightly. They kept on walking keeping up a defense until they made sure there wasn't anything dangerous.

Once getting out of the forest, Lucina put her sword back into it's sheathe but neither of them let each others hand go. Robin looked around to see where they would go next, but he noticed the kingdom from afar. Chrom was probably looking for them since Lucina had left much earlier and Robin himself left not too long after Lucina to make sure she was alright. The two had barely said a word the entire time they had walked from the Hill, which it didn't feel awkward for either of them. As they walked on the countryside dirt road, the wind blew a bit harder, whipping Lucina's hair back and Robin's hood off his head.

He didn't bother to put it back, seeing it would only be blown off his head once again by the wind. Breaking what seemed an eternal, yet blissful silence, Robin asked, "Are you alright, Lucina?" Her eyes averted to Robin, she then nodded in response. Robin kept looking ahead but wondered to himself before asking the next question, "What were you doing all the way out here? You know Chrom is worrying about you..and Lissa too." Lucina sighed softly only to respond, "I know, I just needed time alone and I knew my father wasn't going to let me go out here alone. Did he send you?"

Robin shook his head, "No, I noticed you walking out of the kingdom since I was walking around myself. And knowing your father, he probably didn't know you were and so I kept my distance and followed you just to make sure." Then after a moment, Robin realized how weird it sounded and blushed in embarrassment, "I'm sorry if that was weird for me to do, but I just wanted to make sure you were okay.." Lucina smiled lightly and held his hand tightly, "It's okay, Robin." she responded to him.

The silence came over them once again as they walked but to replace the silence it began to rain heavily. In minutes the pair were soaking wet. Luckily, Robin's book was tolerable to the rain due to its magic. Robin and Lucina on the other hand were under a tree for awhile but it didn't seem to help much. The two decided to leave the tree and keep on walking in the pouring rain. Lucina had her arms around herself, shivering from how cold she was. Robin too was cold but not as much as Lucina was.

Deciding to take off his jacket, he stopped and put it around her and then hood right up. Lucina looked over towards Robin, looking shocked again. "But Robin you'll get.." she began to say before he interrupted her, "It's fine..you are shivering. Your father would kill me If I don't at least attempt to keep you dry, nevertheless, safe.." Lucina again was brought to a silence, before he took her hand again and lead her down the road, "Come on, we are close now. Let's not stop." Lucina walked right beside him, holding his hand in hers. From under the hood she couldn't help but smile softly to herself.

As they walked into the kingdom holding hands, there weren't much people outside due to the rain but the ones who saw didn't say anything too busy trying to get home. As they walked right through and up to the gates of the castle, the guards instantly recognized Robin and Lucina, letting the two through. Walking into the castle, they finally felt the rain now pelting down at their bodies. Some of the maids were in the halls when they saw Robin and Lucina enter. Before Robin let anyone speak he asked, "Where is the King?" The maid replied that he was in the living space with Lissa and some others. Robin nodded, and pulled Lucina towards there.

The maid then added that Chrom had been worried about the two because they hadn't seen them all day. The two figured, that Chrom probably had sent people to look for them. As they walked down the hall, Lucina felt closer to Robin not only..physically but emotionally. There was just something about him.. Getting to the doors that lead to the living space, Robin stopped in front of the closed doors and looked at Lucina. "You alright..?" he asked once again, making sure she was before they entered. Lucina looked at him from under the hood and nodded.

Robin put his book under his arm so he didn't have to let go of Lucina's hand and opened the doors...


End file.
